


Constant

by ancient illwynd (illwynd)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, General, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illwynd/pseuds/ancient%20illwynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles. Boromir died, but he is still with Faramir. Inspired by Heinlein's I Will Fear No Evil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

**Constant: Share Everything**

I have known brothers who fought over possessions, over duties, over affections. Not so with us. What was mine was yours, and yours was mine. I would have shared your death with you, to ease it.

The elven boat floats onward, but you have made it home at last. We wade back out of the river, clothes wet and clinging. I barely notice. You keep silent, trying to spare my sanity. It is worse to wonder.

_I feel you. Tell me, are you really there?_

_(Yes, brother. I could not leave you.)_

_Then stay, and share my life with me._

**Constant: Memory**

In the darkness together, the pain fades away. We're as close as we could ever be, naked, intimate. Nothing else exists. You keep me strong, you hold me here. We chase away sorrow.

_(We'll make it, I promise.)_

_Just don't leave, brother._

_(Don't worry. I'm here. I'm staying.)_

_Do you remember when we…?_

_(Of course.)_

We distract ourselves with memories as hours slip away.

_(Time to wake up and face the world, love. I think someone's calling us.)_

I open my eyes and hear you gasp.

_What is it? What's wrong?_

_(Nothing, brother. I'll tell you all about him. Later.)_

**Constant: Old times**

Our friends will be here soon. I comb gray hair with wrinkled hands.

_You are lucky, I think. Do you feel this weariness?_

_(Yes, I am lucky, for I do feel it. Growing old with you is no grief, and it gives me an excuse to tease you like I used to, my dear senile little brother.)_

_You are the senile one, if you think I will not spend tomorrow boring you with old books, just for that remark._

I realize I spoke aloud, and the housemaid is looking at me strangely.

I hear you laugh.

_(See? Told you.)_

_Incorrigible._

**Constant: Luck**

One last gathering of what remains of the Fellowship. I am here by courtesy. If they only knew… but in all this time we have not told them. You insisted. You are quiet all through dinner, pleased to see them all well, and enjoying their tales. I am quiet also, feeling your happiness.

Only Eowyn knows. I insisted. For years she thought it was a madness, some lingering wound. Later she came to believe it. She smiled and said I am lucky, then, for I am twice-loved. I agree with her. I hold her, and I can feel your embrace.

**Constant: Together**

Strange to wake from death to wet, cold wonder. Strange to feel the motion of life again. Strange to be inside the skin I knew so well from without. I couldn't even question if I deserved this chance; I took it. You welcomed me.

Peace.

We have kept our secret for so long. We shared your life's joys. We shared our hidden smiles over your children, now grown. A full and happy lifetime we have had. We now will know a rare comfort; we face the end together. Eager, we set off, once again boys on a bright summer morning.


End file.
